The Truth's Shot
by Starlightscar
Summary: The Princess has to get revenge on her brother, not only from her but from the people of Albion, but when she meets Captain Ben Finn only more troubles start to appear. Will she be able to get revenge and become Queen of Albion? Will she also get Ben along the way? Will her troubles go away? No-one knows. Princess/Ben


**This is a Princess/Ben story that I've been planning on writing for quite a while but I was never bothered since its the holidays TT_TT.**  
**I was re-playing the game about ten times just to find all of the notes from Ben's auto-biography to hear Simon Pegg's voice, also I did notice if you zoom in into Ben's face you notice that instead of light blue eyes he has VERY dark eyes and for a second I thought he had no eyes!**  
**This has alot of spoilers for the game although some of the quests/events are my own, also there might be some characters I have made up.**  
**Please review this story and if you find some faults please tell me! If you like the story please favourite!**  
**~StarLightScar**

* * *

** The Truth's Shot **

** Chapter**** 1~ Charms and Looks**

"Princess, I know you don't want to, but you have to!" Walter sighed, squeezing the Princess' shoulder.  
"It's not the clothes Walter! It's...It's the beard! Do I really need to buy it?" she pleaded. Walter sighed and nodded, realising her shoulder. The Princess sighed and looked down at the body she just robbed. "He's bald... Do I have to be bald?"  
Walter chuckled, "No! Why would they be looking at your hair? And anyway you can stuff your hair up in the hat, it is already tied up so it should be easy to get away with it."

With another sigh the Princess left the Quill and Quandry Tavern in Brightwall. It was only a week ago that she was forced to leave her bed in the castle and now she was forced to wear a beard! She giggled and smiled at the thought. Then, she was just a hopeless Princess depending on the Guards to guard and now, well, she was filled with magic, she was killing enemies and building a revolution against her brother.  
Her smile faded, _Oh for Avo's sake!_, she thought,_ I hate my brother for what he did but how can I fight my own kin?_ She looked down and grumbled. Suddenly she couldn't keep her tears back anymore. She silently sobbed whilst still walking.  
She hated her brother for what he did, he made her heart shred into pieces! She kept her head down, trying to hide her tears when at that time she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" the person said, giving his had to help her up. "I wasn't looking where I was looking!" she wiped her tears away and took his hand.  
"No it was my fault." she said, holding back her tears, "I was deep in th-" she stopped when she looked up at his face. His eyes were forget-me-not's with his blonde hair looking scruffy. Suddenly he smirked.

"Have you been crying love?" he asked in a charming voice. He had to be a solider since, well, he was dressed like one. She narrowed her eyes at his face, _I swear I've seen him around the castle_, she thought. She suddenly felt a shock in her hand as he tightend his grip. She pulled away quickly, "Oh are you one of the mercenaries? Come disguised as a beautiful woman have you?" he joked in his charming voice. "I'm Captain Benjamin Finn, at your service Miss...?"

She scoffed, "Your charm won't work on me _Captain._ Also my name doesn't matter,and if I was crying or not is not your business!" she shouted, she turned away from him and started walking away. Her heart started beating fast and her will lines started glowing, _Why am I so... So flattered?, _she grumbled at the thought of him. She looked down as she started walking towards the barber shop.

"Oh come on! At least let me buy you a beer for the trouble!" the Captain's voice jumped out of no-where, she couldn't help but shriek when she saw the young Captain in front of her.

* * *

He had just met the woman of his dreams. Ok maybe he was exaggerating a bit too much, but nonetheless she was beautiful. Her dark brown hair was tied up leaving a fringe that swayed with the wind, and her skin was as soft as a feather. Yes she may of had some scars on her face but he didn't mind. It just made him think she was more ferocious and he had noticed that she had strange tattoos all over her body that would glow from time to time. _Get hold of yourself Ben!, _he thought. Major Swift had banned him from sleeping with woman and Ben had kept that rule up for over 3 months. She scoffed, "Oh of course! I'll go with you, a stranger, so you can make me drunk and sleep with me(!)" she laughed sarcastically, "I'm not dumb _Captain_! I can see that you've slept with, what like, at least 20 women! I mean who could resist your 'charm' and 'looks'? It seems like I can."

"I find that very harsh!" he answered, grabbing his chest melodramatically. She scoffed once again and started heading out of Brightwall. "Hey! Where are you going? It's dangerous there!" she laughed.  
"I'm going to the mercenary camp, and if you dare to follow me, I won't protect your arse!" she shouted looking back at Ben. _The girl's walking into suicide!_, he thought, but he daren't to follow.

* * *

It was dark by the time she had come back, but she could see a silhouette of a tall man waiting for her near the Brightwall gates. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I was waiting for you." Ben said, emerging from the dark, "How about that beer?" she sighed, she just had to fight at least 50 mercenaries and now she was tired, feeling that she really wanted to end the day with a beer. Once again she sighed and looked at the solider.

"Ok! I give up!" she exclaimed, "I'm staying in the Quill and the Quandry anyway..." Ben smirked and started walking to the tavern ahead of her. She narrowed her eyes at the solider, _He's planning something..._,she thought, _And I'm not going to like it obviously..._, she just hoped to Avo that Walter was in the Tavern.

Once they got to the Tavern, Ben walked of to the bar and the Princess sneaked to Walter who, by the looks of things, was completely drunk. "Walter! I told you to lay of the beer!" she hissed at the laughing Walter. When she noticed he wasn't going to answer she turned around, took a deep breath, and walked to the solider.  
"Who were you talking to?" he asked, giving her the mug of beer, she sighed.  
"Someone. Turns out he's completely drunk. Looks like it's your lucky day, if he saw me with you, you would be dead by now. He's like a father to me." she muttered. He looked at her deep green eyes then looked at his mug,  
"Yeah, a overly protective one!" he chuckled. She couldn't help but giggle as well. "Can you please tell me your name?", her smile faded, _He doesn't need to know.._, she thought.  
"I told you, my name doesn't matter." she exclaimed. He sighed and took a sip of his beer. They sat in silence for a while. "What are you doing here?", she finally asked.  
He laughed, "Major told me to take care of a few errands in Brightwall including things like stocking up on weapons and helping out a few of the villagers." he answered, "How about you?"  
"I had to get rid of the mercenaries for the Dwellers and do some jobs around here." she answered taking a large sip of beer, "Turns out that the mercenaries agreed to let the Dwellers hunt.". Ben raised his eyebrow.  
"They gave up? Wow! You must've given them a good beating." he chuckled. She smiled and sighed. _I'm not falling for him, I'm not falling for him! He's just complimenting_ _me!_, she thought.  
"To tell the truth I'm better with my pistol, but I'm handy with my sword as well. I just feel better with my pistol. When I was little, I used to love archery and I was one of the best in Bowerstone. Then as I grew older I got a pistol for my 11th birthday and I was just as good with it. Apparently no-one could beat me! Then... HANG ON! Then I heard of a Ben Finn! He, apparently, could beat me! It was YOU wasn't it?" she hissed, she was extremely mad that he didn't say he was the master of skill. He laughed, "Probably was! But I'm telling you, YOU can't beat ME!" she gasped and got out her pistol and lay it before him, she had just asked him to a shooting duel. It seemed like everyone noticed as they were all gasping and muttering "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" they started chanting. He looked angry and determined that he would win the he smirked and got out his pistol.  
"Alright! We'll be shooting at bottles! Shoot a bottle and you get 10 points, shoot its neck and you get 50 points!" he shouted, "4 rounds!" the Princess quickly nodded and took her pistol outside where a man laid out 8 bottles. On the first round, she scored 50 as did Ben, the next round was pretty much the same and the next. "You think you can beat me _Captain_? You thought wrong!" she chuckled before her next shot. By that time she was feeling dizzy after her beer and was swaying everywhere. "Ok this last shot... This last shot is counted as a drunk shot, ok?" he nodded swaying as badly as herself, she shot her pistol and got a 10. She grunted falling onto her knees. He laughed.  
"I'm SO going to beat you!" he chuckled then shot. To his surprise, he got a 10. "NO!" he shouted, falling onto his knees as well. She cursed under her breath.

"I guess its a tie Finn, looks like we are just to good to beat each other!" she chuckled, helping him up, "Well good night Finn!" Ben nodded, stumbling a bit.  
"And to you too!" he chuckled.


End file.
